Dances of Fate
by Se acerca el invierno
Summary: Tras un accidente de coche, Sam y Ally (dos mejores amigas) despiertan en el mundo de su videojuego favorito: Assassin's Creed. Sin embargo, no todo es lo que parece, incluidas ellas mismas. Es por eso que deben aprender a sobrevivir con ayuda de la Hermandad, y sobretodo aprender a distinguir a los amigos de los enemigos...
1. So Cold

**¡Hola a todos! Lo primero quiero deciros que llevo poco tiempo en fanfiction y esta es mi primera historia, por lo que no me matéis desde el primer capítulo D: Leed y disfrutar :)**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No poseo nada relacionado con Assassin's Creed, solo mis OC y parte de la trama.**

* * *

_You're so cold, keep your hand in mine, wise men wonder while strong men die..._

**SO COLD - BREAKING BENJAMIN**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

Normalmente un sábado por la noche, como hoy, todo el mundo de entre quince y veinte años está de fiesta y se emborracha en la ciudad que nunca duerme. Bueno, casi todo el mundo... Todos menos yo.

Ese día, o mejor dicho, esa noche, todos los mis compañeros de instituto (personas de diecisiete y dieciocho años) habían organizado un botellón en un descampado. Sin embargo, a mi la idea no me atraía, por lo que me quedé en casa de mi mejor amiga. Además de que casi todos mis amigos tenían la edad suficiente para beber y yo no (lo sé, una mala excusa).

Empezaré presentándome; me llamo Allexandra Davis, aunque prefiero que me llamen simplemente Ally, tengo diecisiete años, soy pelirroja, tengo el pelo largo y ondulado, ojos verdes, soy bastante alta (mido 1'69 m) y también soy bastante delgada.

Mi mejor amiga, Samara Taylor, se quedó a mi lado de todos modos, dado que sabía cual era mi otra alternativa de la noche del sábado: quedarme en mi casa, o mejor dicho, en casa de mis odiosos padres adoptivos, con la serie ''Castle'' (lo cual no me importaría si en casa estuviese yo sola).

Samara era como yo, psicológicamente hablando, pues ella tenia el pelo negro, muy corto con el flequillo totalmente echado a un lado, los ojos oscuros y era más o menos igual de alta que yo, aunque tenía la piel más morena.

Ambas eramos las típicas chicas que sin estudiar sacábamos un ocho en un examen, con las que puedes hablar de videojuegos sin problemas, fiesteras (aunque bastante sensatas) y unas de esas chicas que por lo general llevan algo único y no importa lo que diga o piense la gente. Eso sí, yo por mi parte soy muy hippie, aunque no me interesan ni el tabaco ni el alcohol, mientras que a Samara le atraen más las cosas góticas (pero sin pasarse).

Ella cumple los años antes que yo (me saca cinco meses exactos), tiene dieciocho años, y las dos queremos que nos admitan en la misma universidad para estudiar criminología. A las dos nos gustaría vivir en un piso compartido en pleno Manhattan, pero de todos modos, ya habría tiempo para eso...

Para pasar el tiempo, hicimos lo que cualquier chica haría en un sábado por la noche sola: jugar al Assassins Creed, nuestro vídeo juego favorito. Este sábado por la noche estábamos cerca de ganar el juego por novena vez.

—¡Detrás de ti, monada! ¡Los guardias te están poniendo al día! —me gritó Samara.

—Lo sé, dame un segundo —respondí. Maniobré el controlador de la X-Box 360 para que Altaïr corriese por un callejón, y trepase a la azotea de un edificio no muy alto. Entonces trasladé a Altaïr a un pabellón de la azotea para ocultarlo. Segundos después, los guardias corrieron por el, pero no lo pudieron encontrar, y renunciaron a su búsqueda.

—Ally uno, templarios cero... —dije con orgullo.

—Bien jugado. Yo todavía puedo patear el culo a un par de templarios más —dijo Samara. Ambas reímos.

Tras ganar juntas la partida, vimos que eran casi las dos de la mañana.

—Aún podemos echar un par de partidas al póker mientras vemos la Fox, ¿no? —propuse alegremente.

—Estaría genial. Ves a la cocina a por chocolate en abundancia y unos panchitos o algo con lo que podamos hacer las apuestas, por favor.

—¡Voy! Tú busca mientras las cartas.

Salí de la habitación de Samara y me dirigí a la cocina. No me resultó muy difícil localizar la comida, dado que ya había estado miles de veces en aquella casa.

Los padres de Samara eran muy buenos conmigo; me permitían quedarme incluso dos o tres días seguidos a dormir en su casa, me invitaban algunas veces a restaurantes o a ''excursiones familiares'' que organizaban... Yo se lo agradecía infinitamente, pues eran lo más cercano a una familia que yo había conocido desde hacía mucho tiempo... Dejando de lado mis desgracias, cogí una tableta de chocolate con leche, una pequeña caja de bombones, lo poco que quedaba de otra tableta de chocolate con lacasitos y un surtido de frutos secos, y volví a subir.

Al entrar, vi a Samara revolviendo en un cajón de su escritorio. —¡Por fin! —gritó. Yo me reí entre dientes y dejé sobre la cama todo. Mientras ella distribuía la comida y las apuestas; los panchitos valían 10$, los kikos 25$ y los cacahuetes 50$, yo encendí el televisor.

—¡Mira! Están echando capítulos de Castle; es verlos repetidos o la teletienda...

—¿¡Cómo osas, Allexandra Davis!? Da igual que los capítulos sean repetidos, **ES CASTLE**.

Yo me reí en su cara y puse gesto inocente.

Tras echar seis partidas; tres en las que jugamos al póker clásico (de cinco manos) en las que ganó Sam y otras tres al póker de Texas, en las que gané yo, terminamos de ver nuestra serie policiaca preferida y nos dormimos cerca de las cuatro o las cinco de la mañana.

A las once de la mañana un molesto ruido comenzó a despertarnos. —¡Ally! tú estas más cerca de la alarma, apágala, por favor... —dijo somnolienta Samara.

En respuesta yo gruñí y comencé a buscar con la mano la maldita alarma. Pero al encontrarla vi que no venía de ella el sonido, y caí en la cuenta. Con un buen esfuerzo, me levanté y cogí mi teléfono.

—Sam, despierta —ella no se dio por aludida y se giró, dándome la espalda. Yo ya estaba más desperezada, por lo que puse mis ojos en blanco y, en silencio, cogí un cojín y se lo lancé a la cabeza. Ella se incorporó bruscamente, me miró mal y acto seguido me devolvió el lanzamiento, que esquivé sin mucha dificultad.

—¿Por qué me has tirado un cojín? —me preguntó, frotándose los ojos.

—Para que me hicieses caso —repliqué.

—Entonces ¿qué quieres?

—Me han enviado un mensaje, es de Kyle.

—¡¿Y qué narices quiere tu novio a estas horas?! —yo suspiré.

—Cito textualmente: ''Ally, ¿puedes venir a Central Park a eso de las 11? Nos vemos en la entrada principal. Si puedes avisa también a tu amiga, Salma o lo que sea. 1 beso.''

—¡Será gilipollas! ¡Es **SAMARA**! ¡No ''Salma'!

Yo solo empecé a reírme más fuerte por el pequeño arrebato de mi amiga ''Salma''. -Entonces, ¿Vas a venir conmigo?

—Pfff... Es que la idea de seguir durmiendo es tan tentadora... —dijo.

Yo puse cara de dolor fingido y le lance otro cojín. Ella me sonrió.

—Claro que te acompañaré a ver a tu engreído y arrogante novio olvida-nombres, pero solo porque TÚ me lo pides —repuso Samara.

—¿Por qué te cae tan increíblemente mal?

—Simplemente me parece un capullo y no me gusta para ti —contestó ella, con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Ante su respuesta, yo puse mis ojos en blanco de nuevo. Salimos de la habitación y fuimos al comedor.

—¿Hoy ha venido Berta? —pregunté extrañada al ver a la amable mujer al fondo del pasillo, limpiando el polvo de los muebles.

—Sí, como mis padres están de viaje, Berta insistió en venir el fin de semana, para echarme una mano —me aclaró Samara. Yo asentí. Entonces, al escuchar nuestros pasos, la mujer se giró.

—Buenos días Samara —entonces reparó en mí—. ¡Vaya, Ally! No sabía que te vería hoy aquí —yo solo sonreí.

—Buenos días Berta.

—¿Queréis que os prepare algo para desayunar?

—No, gracias Berta, no te preocupes —respondí por las dos.

—Además tenemos un poco de prisa —añadió Samara.

—Está bien, como queráis —dijo Berta sonriéndonos. Acto seguido, se giró y volvió al trabajo. Nosotras nos fuimos a la cocina. Mientras Samara recopilaba la comida que nos serviría de desayuno, mi mirada se poso en el armario de las galletas y los dulces.

—Sam, ¿puedo coger una Oreo? —pregunté.

Las oreos y las cosquillas eran mi punto débil...

—Ya sabes que sí, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, eh? Estas en tu casa Ally, coge lo que te apetezca —me dijo con una gran sonrisa. Yo se la devolví y saqué el paquete de galletas. Después de desayunar, Samara y yo nos duchamos por turnos. Mientras ella se terminaba de secar el pelo, yo me vestí. Me puse una camiseta blanca de tirantes, unos vaqueros pitillos negros y una camisa de cuadros roja y negra por encima.

En mi muñeca derecha había varias pulseras de cuero negro y marrón y dos gomas para recogerme el pelo. Alrededor de mi cuello tenía dos collares diferentes. Uno de ellos era un collar de gargantilla y que era simplemente un cordón negro que estaba atado de una manera que podía hacerlo tan grande o tan pequeño como quisiera y que al final del extremo tenía colgando una pequeña caracola, un recuerdo. El otro collar era similar, con un pequeño fragmento de cristal azul que me habían regalado mis padres biológicos...

Samara se puso unos vaqueros grises, una camiseta de tirantes roja y otra sudadera negra. Nos despedimos de Berta y cogimos el tren. Llegamos puntuales.

En ella vimos que nos esperaban Kyle, tres amigos suyos y Jennifer Williams junto con dos de sus amigas (o más bien dos de sus perritos falderos).

Jennifer Williams era la zorra de mi instituto (con perdón, pero es la verdad), tenia el pelo castaño claro, ojos azules y el pecho operado a sus dieciocho años. En fin, no hace falta que diga como es y como son el resto de personas que había allí. Un tanto extrañadas, nos acercamos a ellos. Iba a decirle a Kyle para que nos había citado, pero Samara se me adelantó. —Bueno Kyle, ya estamos aquí. ¿Qué quieres?

Entonces Jennifer se colocó a su lado. Kyle la agarró de la cintura y ambos comenzaron a besarse. Estaba atónita, dolida, furiosa y echa una mierda, todo al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, deje que mi rostro reflejase únicamente impasibilidad. Cuando terminaron, Kyle me miró. —Me parece que no es difícil de averiguar... —dijo burlón.

—Kyle Flecher, eres un hijo de la grandísima p*—comenzó Samara. Pero yo la interrumpí con un gesto y avancé hacia Kyle lentamente. Vi en sus ojos que él quería verme llorar o suplicarle que no cortásemos, sin embargo, lo miré de una manera verdaderamente fría y, con todas mis fuerzas, le solté un bofetón, que para mi sorpresa, hizo que él diese un paso atrás por el impacto. Después, con la cabeza bien alta, me marché caminando, despacio, con Samara a mi lado. Noté como los ojos se me humedecían. ''NO LLORES POR ÉL'' me dije. Cuando estaba segura de que ya no nos veían ni oían Kyle y los demás, sin pensarlo, eché a correr.

Oía a Samara corriendo tras de mí, pero no me detuve. Continué corriendo a toda velocidad calle arriba, con Samara pisándome los talones y llamándome de vez en cuando, mientras esquivábamos a la gente. Entonces me adentré en un callejón y me senté en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared de ladrillo. Cerré los ojos, mientras recuperaba el aliento y lloraba en silencio.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó Samara a mi lado, con voz suave mientras me apretaba de manera afectuosa el brazo izquierdo.

—Sí... No tiene importancia... —ella suspiró, sabiendo que no podía hacer mucho por mi. Más calmada, volví a levantarme y Samara y yo comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Ambas cruzamos un paso de cebra que, aparentemente, estaba desierto, pero entonces, un coche aceleró rápidamente.

Lo último que supe antes de caer inconsciente fue como dos voces femeninas desconocidas gritaban pidiendo ayuda e insultando al coche, que se dio a la fuga tras el atropello. Después, todo se volvió negro...

* * *

**¿Merece la pena continuar la historia? ¡Decidme lo que opináis, ya sean halagos o críticas!**

**También gracias por leer la historia, prometo que irá mejorando bastante a medida que avanza.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**~Se acerca el invierno**


	2. Say Goodbye

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No poseo nada relacionado con Assassin's Creed, solo mis OC y similares, así como parte de la trama.**

* * *

_And although we knew this time would come for me and you,_

_don't say anything tonight if you're gonna say goodbye..._

**SAY GOODBYE - SKILLET**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos no me encontraba en la calle o en un hospital. Miré a mi alrededor pero era incapaz de ver nada, ya que estaba sumida en la oscuridad. Traté de levantarme pero el dolor que experimenté en mi cuerpo hizo que soltase un gemido y volviese a caer sobre la cama. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaba sola? ¿Me habían secuestrado? ¿Qué ocurrió después del atropello? ¿Estaba muerta? Un pequeño ataque de pánico se apoderó de mi. Sin importarme el dolor, traté de incorporarme, pero tuve que tumbarme... Otra vez...

Mi cabeza dolía a rabiar, así como mis costillas y mi espalda...

Suspiré frustrada y traté de calmarme. Cuando por fin logré dominar el pánico empecé a pensar en alguna manera de iluminar la habitación... O lo que fuera el lugar en el que me encontraba ahora. Entonces me acordé de que aún llevaba mi teléfono en el bolsillo de los vaqueros. Suspiré de nuevo, esta vez aliviada, me dí una patada mentalmente por ser tan estúpida y saqué el teléfono. Al encender la pantalla por fin pude ver a mi alrededor.

Me encontraba en una habitación bastante pequeña, echa de piedras lisas y con una única ventana que estaba cerrada. Apenas había mobiliario en ella y los pocos muebles que la decoraban estaban hechos de madera. Yo estaba tumbada sobre una cama de aspecto antiguo y un poco rígida para mi gusto. En la pared que tenía frente a mí, situada en la esquina izquierda se hallaba una puerta de madera. ¡Mi salvación! Una vez más volví a tratar de incorporarme. ¡Vamos Ally, a la tercera va la vencida!

Con un gran esfuerzo y mordiéndome el labio inferior, por fin conseguí sentarme en la cama. Iluminé frente a mí y vi otra cama con un bulto sobre ella.

Una vez más, el pánico se hizo cargo de mí. ¿Y si después de todo sí que me habían secuestrado? ¿Y si aquella persona era un psicópata? Iluminé de nuevo la pantalla del teléfono y enfoqué la luz en dirección a la persona (o cosa) que yacía en la otra cama. Tras unos segundos, conseguí distinguir su rostro.

— Oh Dios... — me levanté a duras penas al tiempo que emitía un pequeño gemido. Traté de caminar, pero mi visión comenzó a volverse borrosa, por lo que me detuve y agaché la cabeza. Cuando la sensación de mareo desapareció, me acerqué a la cama despacio. Después me arrodillé a los pies de esta.

— Sam — susurré mientras sacudía por el hombro a mi amiga. Al ver que no había respuesta, coloqué mi cara cerca de su nariz y la tomé el pulso. Estaba viva y consciente, aunque con un sueño muy profundo— . Sam... ¡Sam! ¡Maldita sea, despierta Samara! — dije en voz baja mientras le daba una bofetada no muy fuerte.

Por fin, con un gruñido de protesta (o de dolor tal vez), mi amiga abrió los ojos y me fulminó con la mirada. Acto seguido se giró y me volvió a ignorar.

Perfecto... Nosotras en un zulo secuestradas por unos psicópatas ¡y a ella solo le preocupa dormir!

— Samara, vamos. ¡Es importante! — dije, volviendo a enfocar la luz hacia su cara.

— ¡Ally, olvídame! Tengo mucho sueño y me duele todo el cuerpo... — protestó.

— ¡Samara! ¡No estamos ni en un hospital, ni en tu casa! ¿No has visto a tu alrededor? — ante esto por fin reaccionó y se incorporó con las mismas dificultades que yo. Después de observar la habitación, me miró con la cara horrorizada.

— ¿Dónde demonios estamos? — susurró.

— ¿De verdad me lo preguntas a mí? — respondí sarcástica. Iba a añadir algo más cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto, sobresaltándonos. Samara y yo nos giramos asustadas hacia la puerta para ver en el umbral de esta a una mujer un poco bajita, de unos treinta y tantos años, y morena sosteniendo una vela. "¿Por qué lleva una vela? ¿Y por qué va vestida así?" me pregunté. Al verme fuera de la cama comenzó a acercarse.

— ¿Pero qué estás haciendo levantada? Será mejor que vuelvas a acostarte — dijo con voz suave.

— ¡No se nos acerque! —grité. Al instante me arrepentí, pues mi propia voz retumbó en mi cabeza. Ella paró de caminar y me miró extrañada.

— Oh, vamos pequeña, tranquilízate. No os haré daño —dijo en un tono maternal.

"¡Y una mierda!" grité en mi mente. —¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Samara con voz exigente.

—Estáis en mi casa, queridas. Cuando os encontraron estabais malheridas —dijo tranquilamente.

—¿Eh? —preguntamos Samara y yo a la vez mirándonos. La mujer se rió suavemente.

—¿Dejáis que me acerque? —Sam y yo volvimos a intercambiar miradas. Aquella mujer no parecía peligrosa, pero las apariencias engañan... Finalmente asentimos despacio. La mujer sonrió y se sentó a los pies de la cama de Samara, guardando un poco las distancias.

—Comenzaré desde el principio. Bien, lo que ha ocurrido es esto —dijo—. No fui yo quién os encontró, sino mi marido y mi hijo mayor. Os hallaron en un callejón inconscientes y con unas cuantas heridas, como si hubieseis sido apaleadas... —Sam y yo nos miramos, recordando el atropello—. En fin, entonces os trajeron aquí y mis hijas y yo os atendimos —finalizó con una sonrisa.

—Entonces... ¿No estamos secuestradas? —pregunté tontamente, queriendo deshacerme de esa idea. La mujer se volvió a reír y negó con la cabeza.

—Cielos, ¡por supuesto que no! —respondió con una sonrisa jovial—. ¿Cómo os llamáis?

—Yo me llamo Samara, y esta es Allexandra —dijo Sam de manera formal.

La mujer frunció un poco el ceño. —Qué nombres tan extraños para dos mujeres... —murmuró ella, pensativa. Después volvió a mirarnos—. Es evidente que sois extranjeras, pero eso no tiene importancia.

—¡Espere! ¿Cómo que somos extranjeras? ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Sam, adelantándome.

—Ya os he dicho que...

—No, nos referimos a en qué ciudad estamos —interrumpí. "O país..." añadí en mi mente.

—Estáis en Jerusalén, queridas. ¿Dónde creíais que estabais? —Sam y yo no respondimos. Estábamos en shock. La mujer siguió hablando, pero no la estaba escuchando.

—Menos mal que os encontraron a tiempo, sino ¡quién sabe lo que os habrían hecho los guardias!

—¿Guardias? —pregunté—. ¿Qué guardias? No hay guardias en Nueva York, ni en ninguna ciudad...

—¿Nueva York? ¿Qué es eso? —dijo la mujer.

—Ya sabe, la ciudad que nunca duerme, en Estados Unidos, América... —dijo Samara.

—Nunca he oído algo parecido...

—Respóndame a una cosa más —comencé con voz temblorosa. Había leído demasiados fics y visto demasiadas películas, por lo que sabía lo que venía ahora—. ¿Qué año es?

La mujer nos sonrió una vez más de forma tranquilizadora. —1187, mis niñas.

* * *

Tras unos quince minutos, tanto Samara como yo nos logramos calmar y asimilar la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. La mujer, Inaam, nos ofreció algo de bebida y una especie de infusiones con las que mañana apenas sentiríamos dolor en el cuerpo. O al menos eso nos aseguró ella...

—Ahora que os habéis calmado —comenzó, retirándonos las tazas de madera—. Explicadme por qué habéis reaccionado de esa manera antes.

—No nos creerías... —murmuré.

—Intentadlo —insistió ella. Sam comenzó a explicarle que veníamos del siglo XXI y lo que nos había ocurrido antes de aparecer allí. Cuando finalizó, Inaam se nos quedó mirando sin expresión en su rostro. No había interrumpido en ningún momento de la historia. Finalmente, tras unos minutos, habló: —Os debéis haber dado un golpe bien fuerte en la cabeza —dijo.

—Te advertimos de que no nos creerías —replicó Sam.

No sé ella, pero yo me sentí verdaderamente estúpida. Hasta que volví a acordarme de mi teléfono. —Inaam, ¿y si te demostramos que no estamos mintiendo? —pregunté con esperanzas. Ella me miró impasible.

—Entonces tendría que creeros... —contestó. "¿Quieres apostar?" dije mentalmente. Sin nada más que decir, saqué mi teléfono, lo encendí y puse una de las canciones que tenía almacenadas.

La expresión de Inaam era indescriptible en aquel momento, pues solo era capaz de boquear. Tras un rato, apagué la música y guardé el teléfono. Inaam levantó la vista en mi dirección.

—¿Cómo...? —preguntó, callando de repente. No la culpo, yo en su lugar ya hubiera enloquecido—. ¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿Acaso sabéis practicar brujería?

—Se llaman teléfonos, y no es para nada brujería o magia negra. En nuestro tiempo la mayoría de la gente posee uno. Sirve para comunicarte con otras personas —le expliqué lo mejor que pude.

—¿Y cómo puedes hablar con alguien? —preguntó, con voz entusiasta. Me recordaba a una niña pequeña a quien han contado un gran secreto.

—Tienes que marcar una serie de números determinados y entonces el teléfono envía unas ondas que le llegan a la persona con la que quieres hablar —contestó Sam.

Tras hacernos algunas preguntas más sobre lo que era un teléfono (y el siglo XXI, en realidad), Inaam volvió a hablar: —Siento no haberos creído en un principio, pero...

—Es igual, nosotras tampoco lo hubiésemos hecho en tu lugar —interrumpí.

—¿Le importa si nos quedamos aquí durante un día o dos, hasta que nos orientemos? —preguntó Samara.

Inaam sonrió. —Por supuesto que no, niñas. Podéis quedaros tanto como lo necesitéis.

—Gracias señora —dije.

Ella sacudió la mano. —No hace falta que me habléis así, llamadme simplemente Inaam —ambas asentimos.

—Os dejaré dormir, debéis recuperar fuerzas —añadió mientras comenzaba a dirigirse a la puerta.

—Sólo una última cosa Inaam, ¿cuánto tiempo hemos estado inconscientes? —preguntó Samara. Inaam se giró en el umbral de la puerta.

—Habéis estado casi todo el día inconscientes, cuando os despertasteis acababa de anochecer —Sam y yo asentimos y, tras despedirnos, nos volvimos a tumbar.

—Ally, ¿crees que esto es solo una pesadilla?

Suspiré. —Eso espero, Sam...

Tras unos segundos, mi amiga volvió a hablar. —Pero, ¿y si no lo es? ¿Cómo vamos a volver a casa? —dijo en voz baja, de manera preocupada. De repente, un gran dolor de cabeza se apoderó de mí y noté como las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de mis párpados. Las retuve y masajeé mis sienes. Cuando el dolor de cabeza cesó, respondí a la pregunta de Sam.

—No lo sé, Sam... Ni siquiera sé si algún día podremos volver a casa...

A lo mejor después de todo, Samara estaba en lo cierto y esto solo es un sueño del que despertaremos a la mañana siguiente. O eso es lo que yo quería creer...

* * *

Por supuesto, estaba equivocada... A la mañana siguiente una luz me terminó de despertar. Sin embargo, simplemente me giré y enterré la cara en la almohada.

"Ally..." oí vagamente. Gruñí e ignoré a mi conciencia.

"Vamos Ally..." seguí ignorando aquella voz.

Después de unos segundos, volvió a reinar el silencio. Aunque no por mucho tiempo...

—¡ALLEXANDRA! ¡FUEGO!

Me levanté de golpe al oír aquella frase. Sin embargo estaba en el borde de la cama y, gracias a la intervención de mi _querida amiga _Samara, caí al suelo.

—¡Oh, dolor! —grité, frotándome la parte posterior de la cabeza. Escuché la escandalosa risa de mi amiga a mi lado. Me levanté, aún dolorida, y la dirigí una mirada de infinito desprecio—. ¡Te odio!

Ante mi reacción, Samara solo se rió con más fuerza. Al poco tiempo yo también estaba sonriendo, feliz de que aunque fuese solo durante unos instantes, mi amiga haya podido olvidar la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Cuando por fin cesó su risa, le pregunté: —¿Era necesario eso?

—Absolutamente necesario —me respondió con una sonrisa burlona. Le saqué la lengua de manera infantil y me giré para colocar las sábanas que habían caído conmigo al suelo.

—¿Crees que deberíamos salir de la habitación? —preguntó Sam de repente.

—Honestamente, no lo sé, pero no pienso quedarme todo el día aquí —dije al tiempo que salía de la habitación, en busca de Inaam. Samara no se quedó atrás. Vimos que había tres puertas más en aquella planta, pero decidimos ir a ver a la planta baja. Y efectivamente, allí estaba toda la familia reunida desayunando (o más bien terminando de recoger el desayuno). La familia estaba compuesta por Inaam, la matriarca; un hombre de unos cuarenta años de edad de aspecto serio y afable, el cabeza de familia; un chico de unos tres o cuatro años mayor que nosotras, el primogénito de la familia; y por último, dos niñas de unos trece o catorce años que parecían ser copias.

Al vernos allí, Inaam sonrió, provocando que todos se girasen a mirarnos. —Por fin despertáis.

Samara y yo sonreímos, incómodas. —¿Cómo habéis pasado la noche? —preguntó una de las gemelas sonriéndonos. Parecíamos de una secta, todo el tiempo sonriendo...

—Mejor de lo que esperábamos —respondió Sam.

—¿Y cómo os llamáis? —preguntó la otra gemela.

—Meira... —dijo su padre.

—No tiene importancia —dije—. Yo soy Ally y ella es Samara.

—Mi nombre es Ahmed —comenzó el padre de familia, poniéndose en pie— este es mi hijo, Haydar —dijo señalándolo, quien nos sonrió de manera cortés—, mis hijas, Meira y Shaina —continuó Ahmed, también señalándolas con un gesto de su mano—, Y supongo que ya conocéis a mi esposa, Inaam —nosotras asentimos en respuesta.

—Gracias por su hospitalidad y por todo, señor. No nos quedaremos más de dos días aquí —dijo Sam.

—Sí, no queremos molestar.

—Oh, ¡tonterías! —dijo Inaam mientras recogía unos vasos y se los llevaba de la habitación.

—Podéis quedaros el tiempo que necesitéis, aunque me gustaría hablar más tarde con vosotras —dijo Ahmed.

—No hay problema —dijimos Sam y yo al unísono. Las gemelas se rieron en voz baja y Haydar dibujó una sonrisa divertida en su cara. Ahmed asintió.

—¿Queréis comer algo? —preguntó Shaina con voz entusiasta. Nuestro estómago nos traicionó a ambas y respondió por nosotras emitiendo un gruñido. Las gemelas se rieron de nuevo y nos cogieron a cada una de la mano, llevándonos hacia donde guardaban la comida.

—Tomad —dijo mientras colocaban un cuenco con comida en nuestras manos. Samara y yo comenzamos a comer con las manos, dado que no creo que usasen tenedor en esta época. La comida estaba increíblemente buena, y nos la terminamos en unos escasos minutos. Era diferente a lo que estábamos acostumbradas, pero era bueno y, definitivamente, mucho mejor que nada. Cuando acabamos, antes de darnos tiempo a decir nada, cada una cogió un cuenco y se lo llevó. Samara y yo intercambiamos una mirada, pensando en que íbamos hacer ahora...

Tendríamos que encontrar nuestro lugar, ya que teníamos la sensación, (al menos yo) de que permaneceríamos allí bastante tiempo...

* * *

Estábamos en nuestra habitación (o más bien la habitación que nos habían asignado) cuando llamaron a la puerta y Haydar entró.

—Mi padre quiere veros, será mejor que me sigáis —dijo al tiempo que daba media vuelta. Samara y yo obedecimos y fuimos tras él, con los nervios y la curiosidad a flor de piel. Nos llevó al exterior y después a los establos. Al parecer la casa en la que estábamos era un viñedo en las afueras de Jerusalén. Finalmente nos reunimos con ambos.

—Quiero preguntaros acerca de como acabasteis en el estado en que os encontramos —dijo Ahmed con voz tranquila. Haydar también nos miraba interesado.

—Tuvimos un accidente y mientras íbamos caminando, nos desmayamos. Eso es todo —dije de la manera más sutil que pude. Ni Sam ni yo queríamos volver a contar nuestra historia.

—¿No recordáis que accidente? ¿Alguien os hizo eso o...? —preguntó Haydar, pero Sam le interrumpió.

—No, no recordamos nada. Y tampoco estoy segura de si queremos saberlo... —dijo, en mi opinión, sobre-actuando.

—Está bien —dijo Ahmed—, pero quiero preguntaros también algo más —no estaba segura de por qué, pero contuve la respiración—. ¿Por qué lleváis esas ropas?

—Son típicas de nuestro país... —dije sin pensar demasiado.

—¿Tenéis familia en Jerusalén o a alguien con quién debáis estar? —preguntó.

—No, señor. Nuestra familia está muy lejos de aquí —respondí de nuevo. Al menos las dos últimas respuestas que le dimos eran verdad. Parcialmente...

—¿Sois hermanas? —preguntó esta vez Haydar, con voz sorprendida.

—No, aunque nos conocemos desde los tres años —dijo Samara, con una pequeña sonrisa. "Desde la guardería..."añadí mentalmente. Para mi sorpresa y alivio, no insistieron en hacernos más preguntas.

—Y señor —dijo Sam—. Tanto Ally como yo les estamos infinitamente agradecidas de que nos hayan ayudado cuando no tenían por qué.

Ahmed sonrió en respuesta, he de añadir que era la primera vez que le veíamos sonreír, y dio una leve inclinación de cabeza. —Id a descansar, todavía estaréis cansadas —nosotras asentimos, muy de acuerdo con sus palabras.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Ahmed y Haydar nos encontraron, y nos estábamos terminando de adaptar a la vida cotidiana. Durante los primeros días las gemelas no paraban de hacernos preguntas, Inaam nos prestó algo de ropa y nos explicó las costumbres de Jerusalén y su tiempo, y Haydar ya era para nosotras como un hermano mayor a pesar de los pocos días que habíamos pasado con ellos.

Mientras durase nuestra estancia, decidimos ayudar a Haydar y a Ahmed con los trabajos del viñedo y a Inaam y a las gemelas con las tareas del hogar. Trabajar en los viñedos era un trabajo pesado, pero lo mínimo que podíamos hacer (al menos desde mi punto de vista). También habíamos visitado en muchas ocasiones la ciudad de Jerusalén. Era increíblemente hermosa, mucho mejor que en las fotografías que yo había visto en los libros de historia o las guías de viaje. Sin embargo, tanto a Samara como a mí todo el entorno nos hacía tener _deja-vu. _Las casas, los guardias e incluso algunas personas nos resultaban vagamente familiares.

A parte de ayudar en la casa, Sam y yo conseguimos una especie de trabajo que en realidad no era gran cosa. Básicamente consistía en ayudar a cargar y descargar las mercancías de los comerciantes. Estos en un principio se negaron a... Supongo que se puede decir _contratarnos_ por ser mujeres, cosa por la cual Sam y yo casi logramos que nos arresten. ¿La razón? Por amenazar a un comerciante (concretamente, por amenazarle con hacer desaparecer su... capacidad de procrear).

Pero Ahmed y Haydar nos lograron sacar de ese lío (afortunadamente para nosotras) y, gracias a sus referencias, conseguimos el trabajo. De esa manera pudimos empezar a recaudar dinero para _emanciparnos_.

No es que no estuviésemos a gusto con Inaam y su familia (todo lo contrario), pero nos sentíamos demasiado extrañas y culpables de ser dos bocas más que alimentar, y más siendo cinco personas en la familia...

Finalmente, tras tres meses de trabajo, conseguimos recaudar lo que nosotras considerábamos suficiente para comprar un caballo, algo de comida y que nos sobrase algo de dinero para financiar alguna emergencia.

Lo único que nos quedaba era informar a la familia de nuestra partida.

* * *

—¿Estáis seguras de esta decisión? —preguntó Inaam.

Dimos un asentimiento de cabeza. —Absolutamente.

—¿Pero a dónde iréis? —preguntó con urgencia.

—Ally y yo hemos decidido comprar un caballo y probar a viajar a alguna otra ciudad, o trataremos de conseguir un pasaje en barco.

Inaam sonrió de manera triste. —Veo que lo tenéis todo planeado...

No pudimos evitar devolverle la sonrisa. —Todo irá bien —dije yo, esperando que fuese cierto. Vimos que toda la familia estaba seria. Las gemelas agachaban la cabeza y rehuían nuestra mirada. Sam y yo intercambiamos una mirada y nos agachamos a su altura. Al notar ese gesto, ellas levantaron la mirada.

—Ya veréis como volveremos a vernos mucho antes de lo que pensáis —dijo Samara. Las gemelas nos miraron de manera intermitente y, acto seguido, se lanzaron (literalmente) a abrazarnos. Por supuesto, nosotras les devolvimos el abrazo con la misma intensidad. Tras unos minutos, por fin nos soltaron. Miré entonces dos de los tres anillos que llevaba puestos. Uno de ellos me lo regaló Sam por mi cumpleaños. Entonces me los quité y se los entregué, uno para cada una.

—Son para vosotras, un regalo... —dije sonriendo. Ellas sonrieron de manera triste, se los pusieron, nos dieron las gracias y se alejaron un poco.

Sam y yo nos pusimos en pie y nos despedimos del resto de la familia.

—A la puta calle... —susurró Haydar en mi oído mientras nos abrazábamos. No pude evitar reírme, recordando el momento en que Sam y yo le enseñamos la manera que teníamos de insultar en nuestro tiempo.

—_Ivien sharmuta_... —le respondí también en un susurro. Él se rió de nuevo y finalmente nos separamos.

—Manteneos seguras —dijeron él y Ahmed. Nosotras asentimos. Recogimos una bolsa de tamaño medio que nos dio Inaam que contenía ropa, algunas hierbas medicinales y un poco de comida, y salimos de la casa.

Había amanecido hacía poco y el sol comenzaba a resultar abrasador. A mitad de camino, Sam y yo nos giramos una última vez hacia la casa, solo para ver como toda la familia nos despedía. Les saludamos con la mano y proseguimos con nuestro camino, tratando de no volver a mirar hacia atrás...

* * *

**Decidme que opináis ;) También, gracias a todos los que han dejado review/follow/favorito en la historia :)**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**~Se acerca el invierno**


	3. Run like Hell

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Lo de siempre; no poseo Assassin's Creed, solo poseo mis OC y parte de la trama...**

**En fin, ¡vamos con el capítulo! **

* * *

_With your nerves in tatters, when the conchshell shatters  
And the hammers batter down the door,  
you'd better run._

**RUN LIKE HELL - PINK FLOYD**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

La comisaría no estaba verdaderamente llena, sin embargo esa era la sensación que tenían el Sr y la Sra Taylor. A su lado, su amiga y empleada, Berta, se secaba con lentitud unas pocas lágrimas que habían caído de sus párpados. El tiempo se hacía increíblemente lento a medida que pasaban los minutos.

Finalmente, por fin les llamaron. Pasaron a un despacho y, mientras las mujeres tomaban asiento, el Sr Taylor procedió a saludar al hombre que había tras el escritorio de oficina. Este se levantó a su vez y le estrechó la mano (después de todo debían guardar las apariencias y tener un trato formal, ya que la ocasión así lo exigía).

—¿Cómo estáis, John? —preguntó el comisario.

—Todo lo bien que se puede estar en esta situación —contestó él, apretando suavemente el hombro de su mujer.

El comisario asintió y continuó hablando: —Siento deciros esto, pero todavía no hemos encontrado nada que indique donde está vuestra hija o su amiga.

Berta tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no volver a llorar.

—Sin embargo, debéis tener paciencia. Al fin y al cabo no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se desaparecieron, cuatro días. Además, tened en cuenta que estamos haciendo y haremos todo lo posible por encontrarlas —se apresuró a añadir el comisario al notar esto.

—Lo sabemos —dijo la Sra Taylor, Katherine.

—En fin, eso es todo de momento —finalizó el comisario. Él y Johnathan intercambiaron una mirada seria. Esto no les gustaba nada, y lo peor es que ambos sabían que solo podían esperar.

* * *

**P.D.V Sam**

—¿Dónde crees que podemos comprar un caballo? —preguntó Ally.

—Podríamos probar a preguntar a alguien —contesté, encogiéndome de hombros.

Acabábamos de llegar a la ciudad, donde pudimos observar que las calles estaban comenzando a llenarse con rapidez. Continuamos andando un poco y, cuando la gente por fin notó nuestra presencia, comenzaron a mirarnos; algunos hombres de manera extrañada, otros de manera sugerente debido a nuestros pantalones ajustados, y las mujeres en su mayoría con desaprobación. Tuve que resistir el impulso de gritarles algo como "¡Eh! ¿Tenéis algún problema?" o "¿Qué demonios estáis mirando?". Solo a mi se me ocurriría hacer algo así, desde luego. Ally sabía controlar mejor su temperamento (y eso ya es decir), así que imaginaos lo borde que puedo llegar a ser a veces... Me pregunto si en realidad soy bipolar.

—Sam, ¿no crees que deberíamos cubrirnos el pelo? —preguntó mi amiga, sacándome de mis pensamientos al tiempo que dejaba de andar y se pasaba una mano por el pelo, echándoselo hacia atrás (una costumbre que Ally tenía desde que la conozco). Yo también me detuve.

—Sí, será lo mejor —observé un poco a las distintas mujeres, y me di cuenta que ninguna de ellas iba sin un velo en la cabeza o mostrando su cabello.

Ally situó la bolsa que nos había dado Inaam entre las dos y comenzó a recogerse el pelo cuando, de repente, la bolsa desapareció. Ella y yo intercambiamos una mirada de desconcierto y miramos a nuestra izquierda, viendo a un chico de unos diez años alejándose con nuestras pertenencias.

—¡EH, TÚ! —grité llamando la atención del niño (y la de todo el mundo en realidad). El chico nos miró en shock y volvió a girarse y a salir corriendo.

—¡Sam, esperame aquí! —dijo Ally, al tiempo que ella también salía corriendo tras él. Ahora era yo la que estaba en shock.

—¡Espera Ally! —pero fue inútil. Sin poder evitarlo solté un gemido de frustración. Suspiré, viendo con impotencia como la roja cabellera de mi amiga desaparecía entre la multitud.

Perfecto... Simplemente perfecto... La primera vez que venimos a la ciudad sin nadie más haciendo de guía y nos roban. ¡Y encima un niño al que casi doblamos la edad! Desde luego, esto solo nos puede pasar a nosotras...

* * *

**P.D.V Ally**

"¡Maldición, si que es rápido el niño!" pensé mientras esquivaba a la gente e iba tras el ladronzuelo. Más me valía recuperar la bolsa o Sam me iba a matar, después de todo la he abandonado en medio de un cúmulo de gente, si encima vuelvo con las manos vacías ya puedo ir encargando mi lápida... Continué corriendo intentando no perder de vista al chico y mantener su ritmo. Sin duda estoy desentrenada. ¿Cómo demonios puede correr él más que yo? ¡¿Cómo?!

Sacudí mi cabeza y continué corriendo, intentando volver a concentrarme en no matar a alguien de una embestida.

No logré mi objetivo, ya que de pronto choque accidentalmente contra alguien que se cruzó en mi camino, haciendo que los dos cayéramos al suelo. Solo mi suerte... No pude evitar soltar un gruñido de dolor y frustración. Oí una maldición en árabe a mi lado, pero me resistí a responder con un insulto. Con cuidado y masajeando mi cabeza, volví a ponerme de pie. Note a mi lado izquierdo al hombre también de pie.

—¡La próxima vez mira por donde vas! —dijo. En serio, estuve a punto de apuñalarlo con mis uñas.

—¿Yo? ¡Aplícate tu propio consejo! —respondí. Me dolía la cabeza, por lo que cerré mis ojos y comencé a masajear mis sienes. De repente oí varios gritos viniendo del lado opuesto donde se encontraba el imbécil con el que había chocado. Giré mi cabeza en la dirección en la que venía el alboroto y me encontré con una visión extrañamente familiar, un grupo de guardias corriendo, directamente hacia... ¿Mí? Abrí mucho los ojos. Sin duda venían en mi dirección. Me giré para echar a correr cuando entonces por fin vi quien demonios era aquel hombre.

Me quedé paralizada, con los ojos muy abiertos. Él me ignoró y miró por detrás mía a los guardias. —Si quieres vivir, será mejor que corras —dicho esto se giró y se alejó. Yo desvié la vista al suelo y me quedé donde estaba... "No puede ser verdad... ¡No puede ser posible!" grité en mi mente, pues no era capaz de hablar.

Tras unos segundos escuché a los guardias cada vez más cerca mientras gritaban "¡Matadla a ella también! ¡Está con el asesino!". Sin embargo no me moví. No podía. Noté como alguien tiraba fuertemente de mi brazo, haciendo que me volviese a poner en movimiento, por lo que me vi en posición de volver a levantar la vista y de correr. Se trataba de él. ¿Por qué había vuelto a por mí? Ahora que había despertado de mi trance, volví a recuperar el control de mi cuerpo y aumenté la velocidad. Él todavía tenía la mano cerrada entorno a mi muñeca izquierda, por lo que estaba siendo casi literalmente arrastrada por las diferentes calles. Doblamos una esquina y cuando me dispuse a continuar corriendo por la calle, mi acompañante me dio un tirón y se adentró en un callejón. —¿Qué haces? —casi le grité, cabreada.

—Escondernos y salvarte la vida —dijo él, con irritación. Llegamos al final de callejón solamente para encontrarnos con una pared. ¡Perfecto!

—¿Y ahora qué, Einstein? —dije sarcástica. Él me fulminó con la mirada y me soltó la muñeca. Mientras me sobaba un poco la zona donde me había dejado una marca rojiza, ambos nos giramos hacia la entrada del callejón para ver como los cuatro soldados que nos estaban persiguiendo se detenían a la entrada de este.

Vi con los ojos muy abiertos como los guardias comenzaban a avanzar hacia nosotros con sonrisas en la cara y las espadas desenvainadas, listos para matarnos.

—Tienes que estar bromeando... —murmuré.

—Ríndete, asesino. De esa manera tendremos piedad y os daremos una muerte rápida —gritó uno, mientras continuaban avanzando.

El asesino que estaba a mi lado se adelantó y, sin que ninguno de los demás llegásemos a adivinar lo que iba hacer, lanzó dos cuchillos de lanzamiento, matando a los guardias que había situados en los extremos de la fila. Involuntariamente di dos pasos atrás, hasta que mi espalda quedó pegada contra la pared.

Entonces, los guardias llegaron a nuestra altura y procedieron a luchar con él. Desde luego el asesino tenía ventaja, no parecía que le costase mucho bloquear los ataques que recibía. No tuve que esperar mucho, en menos de un minuto de reloj los guardias ya estaban muertos, con las gargantas cortadas y desangrándose en el suelo.

El asesino se giró a mí, hizo amago de sonreír de manera satisfactoria (supongo que por mi cara de sorpresa y horror) y, tras limpiar la espada corta que tenía en mano, la envainó.

—Tú... —susurré. Sin embargo, él me pudo escuchar.

—¿Asustada? —preguntó de manera burlona, claramente mofándose de mí. Me hubiese gustado mentir y decir que no, pero no podía.

No solo por los guardias muertos, si no también por el hombre que les había quitado la vida. Un asesino, pero no cualquiera...

Nada más y nada menos que Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad.

* * *

**Y eso es todo por esta vez. Sé que es demasiado corto, pero trataré de hacer el proximo capítulo bastante más largo y mejor. ****Decidme lo que opinais, si merece la pena continuar, etc... En serio, cuantas mas reviews vea, más me motivo para escribir ;)**

**En fin, ¡nos vemos!**

**~Se acerca el invierno**


	4. In the End

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No poseo Assassin's Creed, solo mis OC y parte de la trama.**

* * *

___All I know time is a valuable thing, watch it fly by as the pendulum swings, _

___watch it count down to the end of the day, the clock ticks life away..._

**IN THE END - LINKIN PARK**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Nunca lograré averiguar como no me desmayé en aquel mismo momento, pero el caso es que allí estaba yo, de pie y boqueabierta, probablemente con una patética imagen de mi persona. Altaïr, tras observarme unos segundos, comenzó a acercarse. Ante esto, por fin reaccioné.

—¡Tú...! No deberías existir —dije más para mi misma que para él—. ¡Es imposible! Los nizaríes existieron, sí, ¡pero no tú o ningún otro de los...! Si tú estás aquí —comencé a caminar de un lado a otro, nerviosa—. Siginifica que nosotras estamos en el juego... —susurré.

Estaba sin aliento, y la cabeza me comenzaba a doler de nuevo. Entonces oí vagamente un ruido metálico y de pronto mi cuerpo se golpeó contra la pared. Alcé la vista para encontrar a Altaïr más cerca de lo que recordaba y sentí el frío de un metal presionando mi cuello. Ahogué un gemido y estiré estúpidamente el cuello, tratando en vano de librarme de la hoja del asesino. Estaba claro que había hablado de más... Mierda.

—¿De dónde eres? —preguntó él, alzando la voz, supongo que para intentar intimidarme más. Por desgracia lo logró. El miedo se apoderó de mi, y contesté lo primero que me vino a la cabeza.

—De... ¡N-Narnia! —la voz me temblaba. Altaïr frunció el ceño.

—Nunca he oído hablar de ese lugar —en serio, de no ser por la espada en mi garganta me habría echado a reír a carcajada limpia de sus palabras—. ¿Dónde se encuentra?

—A través del océno, muy lejos de aquí —sorprendentemente, no tartamudeé esta vez. El asesino no parecía muy convencido, pero para mi sorpresa no insistió en el tema.

—¿Cómo es que conoces la existencia de los asesinos? ¿Qué es lo que sabes? —dijo, aumentando la presión en mi cuello.

Creo recordar correctamente que en el juego solo los templarios sabían de la existencia del fruto del Edén y la Orden de los Asesinos, y estaba más que claro que yo no era parte de la Hermandad, por lo que él debería de estar pensando que yo... ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿Qué respuesta podía darle y no hacer que me matase? ¡Joder, Ally! ¡PIENSA!

—¡Responde! —la presión en mi cuello volvió a aumentar, indicándome que la paciencia del asesino se estaba agotando, al igual que mi tiempo con vida... Finalmente, el pánico y la presión pudieron conmigo e hice la cosa más estúpida que se me podía haber ocurrido. Aprovechando nuestra proximidad le di al asesino un rodillazo en la entrepierna con todas mis fuerzas. Por suerte para mi, incluso Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad tiene el mismo punto débil de todos los hombres... Lo dejé allí, doblado de dolor, y comencé a correr todo lo que podía, intentando volver hasta las afueras. Me perdí una vez (al menos creo que fue solo una vez) y tuve la sensación de que estaba corriendo en círculos, pero sorprendentemente logré pasar una calle que daba directamente al lugar donde nos había robado aquel niño. Supliqué internamente por que Samara continuase allí... Por fin tuve algo de suerte en aquel día. Allí estaba mi amiga, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sin dejar de mirar en la dirección en la que me había marchado.

—¡Sam! —ella se giró hacia mi, y se acercó. Quería gritar y contarle todo lo que había pasado, pero solo podía jadear del cansancio.

—¡Ally! ¿Y la bolsa? ¿Has atrapado al niño? —negué con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar—. ¡Genial! —dijo sarcástica.

—No vas a creer lo que me ha pasado, Sam —dije entre jadeos e inclinándome para intentar recuperar el aliento.

—Dispara, a estas alturas me creo casi cualquier cosa —dijo ella, aunque todavía estaba siendo un poco sarcástica.

—Yo... Perseguí al chico cuando... Choqué con él... Y nos persiguieron los guardias... Los mató... —sin poder más, me senté en el suelo. Lo que hubiera dado por un vaso de agua.

—¿De quién hablas, Ally? —dijo Sam, acuclillándose para estar a mi altura y con el ceño fruncido.

—De Altaïr... No hemos viajado en el tiempo, Sam. Estamos en Assassin's Creed —contesté. Ella solo me miró, arqueando una ceja antes de responderme.

—Ya... ¿Ves? Esa es una de las pocas cosas que no me creería —la miré ofendida y me puse de pie.

—¡Es cierto! ¿Para qué iba yo a mentirte? —Sam se irguió también.

—Ally, lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido.

—¿Acaso tiene sentido algo de lo que nos ha pasado en los últimos meses? —grité, exasperada.

Sin embargo, antes de poder escuchar la respuesta de mi amiga, algo me golpeó la cabeza, una vez más. Lo último que vi antes de perder la consciencia fue el suelo polvoriento cada vez más cerca, listo para encontrarse con mi cara.

* * *

No sé cuanto tiempo permanecí inconsciente, pero finalmente desperté tras lo que parecieron años. Mi dolor de cabeza continuaba ahí, y no era de extrañar después de todas las veces que me habían golpeado y me había desmayado. Podía oír de fondo algunas voces, pero no conseguía distinguir absolutamente nada de lo que decían. Traté de moverme, pero mis manos y mis pies no respondieron a mis acciones. Gemí, impotente e incapaz de emitir ningún otro sonido. Tras unos segundos oí algo aproximándose, supongo que pisadas, a la vez que volvía a oír una voz hablar. Noté algo dándome en las piernas, pero apenas reaccioné. Entonces, algo fresco y húmedo empapo mi pelo y mi cara sin compasión o delicadeza alguna.

Por fin abrí los ojos, aunque tuve que cerrarlos casi al instante debido a la luz del sol abrasador. Parpadeé varias veces, hasta que de una vez por todas me vi capaz de enfocar adecuadamente la vista. Lo primero que vi fueron unas botas de aspecto pesado delante de mí. Levanté mi mirada hasta conectar con el familiar rostro de Altaïr, siempre tapado por su capucha. Intenté mirar tras de él y vi a un hombre de más edad, de pelo canoso y barba corta. Él no llevaba la capucha echada y, por encima de la túnica de asesino, llevaba un manto o algo similar de color negro; el Rafiq. Miré a mi alrededor; estaba en el patio de la familiar casa de los asesinos. A mi lado estaba Sam, petrificada. Estaba atada de pies y manos, al igual que yo.

—Así que, ¿esta es la mujer de la que hablabas? —preguntó el hombre, acariciándose la barbilla y con voz casi burlona.

—No te dejes engañar por las apariencias, Rafiq. Conoce la existencia de la Hermandad, y probablemente sepa más cosas —dijo Altaïr sin moverse.

El hombre se acercó y, tras analizarnos, volvió a hablar. —Me sorprende mucho que los templarios acepten mujeres entre los suyos, y más aún como tú —me dijo.

Yo no dije nada, no sabía qué decir en nuestra defensa. Altaïr se agachó a mi altura y, de nuevo, colocó la hoja oculta en mi cuello. Tragué saliva.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes de la Hermandad? —preguntó. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir yo? Mis ojos captaron la imagen angustiada de Samara, mirándome.

—Solo sé que existe, pero nada más. ¡No soy un templario! —Contesté. El aplicó presión sobre mi cuello. Samara se mordía fuertemente el labio y el Rafiq estudiaba mi reacción.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? ¡Habla! —noté como un poco de sangre bajaba por mi cuello. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de escapar de mis párpados. Entonces, Sam no se pudo contener más.

—Ya te lo ha dicho, ¡no sabemos nada! ¡Déjala en paz!

Cerré los ojos y traté de dejar la mente en blanco. Si íbamos a morir, prefería ser yo la primera. Era egoísta por mi parte, sí, pero sé a ciencia cierta que no sería capaz de soportar ver morir a Samara. Cuando parecía que el final se acercaba, otra voz interrumpió el momento.

—¡Basta!

* * *

Abrí los ojos y solté un suspiro de alivio, a pesar de estar sorprendida. —Es suficiente, Altaïr. Déjala.

—Conocen la existencia de la Hermandad, templarios o no, podrían comprometernos.

—No son ningún peligro para nosotros, son inocentes. ¿Acaso has olvidado el Credo?

Con una última mirada en mi dirección, Altaïr se apartó de mala gana y se irguió. Sam y yo sonreímos levemente en agradecimiento. Se dirigió a él. —¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¿De qué las conoces?

El asesino de mayor edad le ignoró y se acercó a nosotras. Nos sonrió. —Jamás averiguaré como lo hacéis, pero tenéis el don de atraer los problemas a vuestro alrededor.

Ni Sam ni yo pudimos evitar devolverle la sonrisa de forma inocente. —Créeme, Ahmed; no es nuestra intención.

* * *

**Siento mucho la larga espera, pero entre el bloqueo de escritor que tuve y lo ocupada que he estado, me ha sido imposible actualizar hasta ahora. En fin, nada más que añadir, ¡espero que os haya gustado! Dejadme saber vuestra opinión en un review o MP :)**

**~Se acerca el invierno**


	5. I will not Bow

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no poseo nada relacionado con Assassin's Creed, solo mis OC y parte de la trama.**

* * *

___Now the dark begins to rise, save your breath it's far from over..._

**I WILL NOT BOW - BREAKING BENJAMIN**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V**

El sonido del Rafiq carraspeando su garganta para llamar nuestra atención nos devolvió a los tres a la realidad. Tras mirar brevemente al Rafiq en primer lugar y después a Altaïr, Ahmed se acuclilló y comenzó a cortar mis ataduras con un puñal que extrajo de su bota. Iba vestido con túnicas de asesino (bastante similares a las de Altaïr en el juego), solo que sin la capucha echada. Mi cabeza y mis pensamientos seguían girando y procesando esta nueva información. Ahmed era parte de la Hermandad, un asesino... Mi mente vagó al momento en el que a Samara y a mí nos intentaron arrestar. El comerciante que nos reportó terminó por decir que todo había sido un malentendido y que no eramos culpables de nada, pero sólo después de que Ahmed hablara con él. El respeto con el que lo trataban algunos de los mercaderes y guardias... Joder, me sentí bastante estúpida al llegar a la conclusión de que era bastante obvio que Ahmed no era un simple granjero. En fin; o Sam y yo no somos lo suficientemente inteligentes para darnos cuenta de las cosas, o Ahmed era mucho más listo y sutil que nosotras... Yo apostaría por la segunda opción.

Una vez Ahmed terminó de cortar las cuerdas de mis muñecas y comenzó con las de los tobillos, el Rafiq habló. —¿Estás seguro de que no son un peligro?

Ahmed soltó un bufido despectivo antes de responder. —Por supuesto. He estado viviendo con ellas por varios meses, y he podido comprobar yo mismo que no poseen la más mínima información acerca de la Hermandad —las cuerdas terminaron por soltarse, y el asesino se volvió hacia Samara, repitiendo el proceso de cortar sus ataduras—. Puede que sepan lo que es, pero no tienen ni idea de dónde está, sus fundamentos...

Comencé a frotar mis muñecas doloridas con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. ¿Así que él sólo nos había acogido para asegurarse de salvar su culo y el de la Hermandad? ¿Y qué habría hecho con nosotras si hubiera llegado a una conclusión equivocada? _"Mataros..."_ susurró una vocecita en mi cabeza. Me sentí bastante traicionada, a pesar de no tener motivos para ello. Debí haberlo imaginado, nadie da algo a cambio de nada...

—Necesitamos hablar. —Dijo el Rafiq tras unos segundos. Ahmed terminó con las cuerdas de Sam, y los tres se dirigieron al interior de la oficina. Altaïr nos lanzó una mirada sospechosa, pero Ahmed le puso una mano en el hombro.

—No irán a ninguna parte, Altaïr. Dalas algo de espacio —sentí la necesidad de demostrarle cuanto se equivocaba, pero era cierto. En las paredes del patio apenas había grietas y salientes por los que escalar, y aunque intentásemos saltar desde la fuente, había demasiada distancia. Los tres asesinos desaparecieron tras la puerta de la oficina.

—Maldito cabrón... —susurró Samara. Por lo visto ella compartía mi opinión.

—¿Cuál de los tres? —murmuré en respuesta.

—Todos ellos —respondió. Suspiré y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Tras unos instantes, mi amiga volvió a hablar—. Ally... Siento no haberte creído antes...

Negué suavemente con la cabeza, interrumpiéndola. —No te preocupes, eso ya da igual... —Sam suspiró y cerró los ojos. Imité su ejemplo, y los cerré yo también. ¿Nunca habéis visto en la televisión alguna noticia sobre un imputado a la espera del veredicto final del jurado y el juez? ¿O alguna película en la que un personaje inocente no tiene más remedio que caminar hacia la horca, o el lugar en el que sea que lo van a ejecutar? Bien, pues así me sentí yo en aquel momento, esperando a oír nuestra sentencia por un crimen que no habíamos cometido.

* * *

—Deberíamos ejecutarlas.

—No. —Dijo Ahmed sin vacilación. Altaïr intentó protestar de nuevo, pero el Rafiq se le adelantó.

—Corremos demasiados riesgos dejándolas vivir. Puede que ellas no vayan a decir nada voluntariamente, ¿pero y si los templarios las torturan en busca de información?

—¿Y por qué iban a sospechar de ellas? —replicó Ahmed. Puede que en un principio él no confiara en aquellas dos extrañas mujeres, pero ahora... Sacudió la cabeza molesto; _"No debería haberles tomado tanto cariño"_ pensó—. De todos modos, nosotros no las podemos ejecutar, siguen siendo inocentes.

—Entonces que sean juzgadas por el Maestro, la única persona que tiene poder para decidir algo así —habló Altaïr. Ahmed apretó los dientes, irritado por la sangre fría y la arrogancia del asesino más joven. Sin embargo, sabía que ahí Altaïr llevaba razón. Ambos miraron al Rafiq, esperando oír su decisión. Incluso antes de que las palabras hubieran brotado de sus labios, Ahmed ya sabía cual era la respuesta.

* * *

Abrí los ojos al escuchar unas pisadas. No me sorprendió que hubieran tardado tan poco en decidirse, pero sí me sorprendió que Ahmed fuera el único en salir de la habitación y acercarse a nosotras. Sam y yo intercambiamos una mirada nerviosa y nos pusimos en pie. El rostro bronceado de Ahmed era una dura máscara que no dejaba traspasar ni una sola emoción. _"Asesinos..."_ me dije. Sin embargo, en su mirada había cierto atisbo de culpa y piedad.

—Rafiq va a enviar una paloma al Maestro de los Asesinos. Una vez lleguéis a la sede de la Hermandad, él os juzgará y decidirá si vivís o morís.

Tras unos instantes, Sam habló. —¿Y quién nos llevará hasta allí? —el rencor era casi palpable a través de sus palabras. Ahmed pareció notarlo también, dado que su expresión se ensombreció un poco antes de responder.

—Yo debo quedarme en Jerusalén, todavía tengo trabajo que hacer —_"Personas que matar..."_ le corregí mentalmente—. Pero iréis hasta allí con Altaïr y con Haydar —Ahmed hizo una pausa. Parecía querer decirnos algo más, sin embargo nunca llegó a decirlo en voz alta—. Dormiréis aquí y partiréis al amanecer.

Nosotras sólo asentimos y, tras coger un par de almohadas que había en el patio, nos volvimos a sentar. Nos esperaba (al menos a mí), una larga noche en vela...

* * *

_**Desperté en medio de una autopista. Me levanté lentamente y comencé a mirar a mi alrededor, girando despacio sobre mí. El sol comenzaba a dejar de dar calor, lo que indicaba que anochecería pronto. Pero, ¿cómo demonios he llegado yo aquí? ¿Ya no estaba en Jerusalén? El asfalto era demasiado duro, el aire demasiado denso y el mundo demasiado cercano cómo para que esto fuera un sueño... ¿verdad? De pronto, mis ojos captaron unas pequeñas gotas de sangre en el asfalto. Fruncí el ceño y me arrodillé para ver mejor las manchas. Parecía sangre fresca. Extendí la mano hasta que mis dedos tocaron el líquido rojo oscuro. Sí, sin duda era fresca... Miré a mi alrededor, pero no había nada en absoluto; ni coches, ni motos, ni un alma; por lo que deduje que el origen de aquella sangre no era un accidente de carretera. Volví a inclinarme hacia la mancha y, entonces, otra gota salpicó el suelo. Confusa, elevé mi mano y comencé a tocar mis mejillas. Nada. Continué tocando mis labios, nariz, párpados y frente. Nada. Sin embargo, al palpar mis sienes noté algo caliente. Miré mi mano y en la yema de los dedos tenía sangre. El miedo lentamente comenzó a hacer acto de presencia. Continué palpando mi cabeza y allí también estaba sangrando. El color de la sangre se mezclaba con mis mechones pelirrojos. No sé por qué no lo supe antes, pero entonces me di cuenta de que llevaba llorando todo el tiempo. Unos metros por delante de mí divisé un charco de agua y barro, pero lo suficientemente limpio como para ver mi reflejo. Me acerqué allí con cautela y, muy despacio, miré en dirección al agua. Abrí mucho los ojos. Estaba llorando lágrimas de sangre.**_

Una mano sacudiendo mi hombro izquierdo me despertó de aquella pesadilla, haciendo que me incorporase bruscamente. Mi respiración era agitada, rápida e irregular. Me llevé una mano a mis mejillas, después a mi sien. Nada, ni rastro de sangre o lágrimas. A pesar de todo, mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de un sudor frío. _"Era tan real..."_ Por fin me calmé tras unos minutos en los que intenté regular mi respiración. Mi mano derecha aferraba algo con fuerza hasta el punto de que mis uñas se clavaban en ello. Tragué saliva y giré mi cabeza hacia mi izquierda. Me quedé inmóvil de la impresión al encontrarme cara a capucha con Altaïr.

Lo que mi mano aferraba con tanta fuerza y desesperación era la muñeca izquierda del asesino, quien estaba arrodillado sobre una pierna y con su rostro impasible como siempre. La mano izquierda de él todavía estaba sobre mi hombro y entonces vi claramente que en aquella mano tenía solo cuatro dedos; en el lugar dónde se suponía que debía estar su dedo anular había apenas un par de centímetros de carne que pertenecían a la tercera falange de su dedo. El pequeño muñón que había allí ya había sanado y cicatrizado aunque poseía un color más rosado que el resto de su piel, lo que me hacía suponer que no hacía tanto tiempo que había perdido el dedo. Tan abruptamente como había sucedido, aparté mi mano de él y me alejé un poco. El asesino a su vez se irguió en toda su altura.

La única luz que iluminaba levemente el patio emanaba de la luna llena, la cuál podía ver desde mi posición sentada. Bajé la vista y vi a Samara unos pocos metros alejada de donde me encontraba, durmiendo y con el ceño fruncido. Me giré de nuevo a Altaïr. Él ya había vuelto a su lugar en la pared opuesta, donde un par de cojines descansaban sobre el suelo. En lugar de tumbarse, permaneció allí sentado, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y los antebrazos reposando sobre sus rodillas, sin dejar de mirarme. Suspiré. Estaba realmente cansada. Pasé una mano a lo largo de todo mi pelo, apartándolo de mi cara.

—¿...Por qué me has despertado? —pregunté en voz baja tras unos instantes de vacilación, sin mirarle. Pasaron un par de minutos y ninguna respuesta llegó a mis oídos. Levanté la vista, pero él seguía mirándome impasible—. ¿Ni siquiera merezco que se me hable si no es para interrogarme? —la ira acumulada se oía en mi voz.

Sacudí la cabeza y me volví a tumbar, dando la espalda al asesino. Tras unos momentos, habló. —Gritabas. Y con tus gritos no me dejabas dormir, mujer —dijo. _"Incluso un asesino necesita descansar"._

No dije nada en respuesta, simplemente esperé, largo y tendido, a que el sueño volviera a apoderarse de mí. De pronto, todas las veces en las que había deseado aparecer en una película, un libro o un videojuego vinieron a mí. Cerré los ojos; ya no quería seguir viviendo este sueño, solo quería volver a despertar en el mundo real con Samara. No quería soñar acerca de nada; sólo dormir...

* * *

**¡Y esto es todo! Decidme vuestra opinión ya sea en un review o MP, por favor. Gracias a Alice Cloaked por haber dejado follow/favorito en la historia, así como a todos los que siguen Dances of Fate o han dejado review ;)**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**~Se acerca el invierno**


End file.
